Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by RoseyPoseyPie
Summary: Gender-Bent AU. "Let's do a head-count here. Your sister, the Demi-Goddess; a super soldier who invented feminism; a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a woman with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, madam, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Starts at Iron Man and continues.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Iron Man is the property of Marvel Studios and Stan Lee, no infringement is intended by this fan fiction and no money is being made, I'm just doing this for fun.**

**To clarify, when I say "gender bent" I mean a cis-swap. If you do not know what that means, I suggest you use the Urban Dictionary.**

**CHAPTER ONE **

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial... This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me," Toni Stark said, drink in hand and ankles crossed. The thirty-eight year old billionaire was one of the most attractive women alive, as Vanity Fair had proclaimed several times. Her short dark-brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had arched eyebrows and intense dark brown eyes, which observed the inside of the Humvee with a calculating, stare. Her lips were covered in red lipstick and her nose was long with a thin nostril flare. Her blouse revealed the flesh of her neck, collarbone, arms, and hands. Her pencil skirt and pair of boots bore her lower legs "What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey Forrest?"

Lt. Forrest replied, "We can talk, ma'am."

"Oh I see," Toni said, leaning back and uncrossing her legs, "So is it personal?"

"No, you intimidate them," The driver said. Toni did a double take.

"You're a woman. I'm impressed. I really couldn't have called for that, but it's nice to see a woman as a soldier," Toni said.

"I'm an airman," The Driver replied.

"That doesn't make your hard work any less impressive," The billionaire said.

"Ma'am I have a question," The front passenger said.

"Yes?" Toni asked.

"Is it true that you used to date Colonel Rhodes?" The man questioned.

"Well… yes and no. To the media we dated for four years. It was really just a cover so I could actually date people, or at least sleep with them, and not have the media's ridiculous double standard on women, heavily influenced by misogyny. But I'm actually engaged now and it's quite a lovely experience. Anything else?"

Lt. Forrest raised his hand.

"Raising your hand?" Toni asked. "Are we in kindergarten? Because, I am not qualified to teach you the alphabet."

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" Forrest asked.

"It's very cool," Toni said. The pair leaned in for a picture. "I don't want to see this on your MySpace… who uses MySpace anymore, anyway? Please no gang signs. I was kidding, throw it up! I love peace, be out of a job with peace, though."

"Don't change any settings, just click it," Forrest told his friend in the front seat. The shutter snapped just as there was an explosion.

"What's going on?" Toni asked, spilling her drink.

"Contact left!" The driver shouted.

"What have we got?" Toni asked again, almost fearful. The driver exited the Humvee and was shot almost instantly in the stomach.

"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" The Passenger in the front exclaimed.

"Stay down!" James Forrest yelled.

The Front passenger climbed out, getting shot immediately in the chest.

"Son of a bitch!" Forrest yelled.

"Wait- wait- g-give me a gun!" Toni begged.

"Stay here!" Forrest commanded, getting shot in the head as soon as he exited the vehicle.

Toni lowered herself to the floor of the car, her legs wedged under a seat, and grappled Forrest's body for a gun, grabbing one and tucking it against her chest as she was curled up in the car. Bullets ricocheted around the bulletproof Humvee. Soldiers around Toni were dropping like flies. She grabbed her cell-phone and tried to make a call, but she noticed there was no signal. Silently cursing, she aimed the gun out of the open door where Forrest exited. She saw a missile land next to the car, STARK INDUSTIES was written on the side of the missile, it went off, blowing her and the car into the distance. Toni lost consciousness, but before she did, her last conscious thought was that she couldn't feel her legs.

36 HOURS AGO

"Antoinette Edith Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the daughter of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with her brilliant and unique mind. At age four, she built her first circuit board. At age six, her first engine. And at 17, she graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal daughter returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark industries. As the queen on the throne, Toni ushers in a new era for her father's legacy. Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Toni Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes stood proudly on the podium. "As liaison with Stark Industries, I have had the pleasure to know Ms. Stark for many years, and she has become my lifelong friend, despite our prior relationship. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present tonight's Apogee Award to Ms. Antoinette Stark."

Toni appeared on the stage, stepping out. For her awards ceremony, she wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with a full-length skirt, her hair was loose around her shoulders, "Thanks Platypus," She said, taking the award. "To tell you the truth I was almost late. Money just burns your pocket when you have to walk past a bunch of Craps tables. Regardless, I am deeply honored to be accepted with this prestigious award. Most people, when they get awards, they honor the people that helped them. While I did do a lot of it on my own, there are a few people I guess deserve recognition. My fiancé Piper, or Virgil Potts, as you may know him, really helps me run an entire company. James Rhodes, without him Stark Industries wouldn't get such a large amount military funding, and he's a real laugh at parties, note my sarcasm. My mom and dad certainly raised me and paid for me to go to esteemed schools without worrying about crippling debt and student loans. Obadiah Stane, also, has been a father to me. And I guess it's only proper I thank you all for making sure I don't go insane or anything because I own a giant weapons company and could destroy everyone," Toni exited stage left, smiling the entire time.

30 MINUTES LATER

"I own a giant weapons company and could destroy everyone?" Rhodey asked. "And, you called me Platypus."

"It's worked before, get an article by FOX News written that you are a little girl playing out of your league, remind everyone on live TV you could cook them for breakfast with bombs. And for Platypus… sorry, I may have had one too many drinks for good luck… don't give me that look- I am working on it!"

"Well, this is where I exit, good night," Rhodey said. "Don't forget- I need to see you tomorrow morning!"

"You can count on it," Toni said.

"I'm serious!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"I know! I know!" Toni waved back. She walked one direction, passing a man dressed as Caesar.

"Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's." She chimed, handing the award to him.

Toni strutted to her Rolls Royce, her security and bodyguard waiting. Her security personnel held back a reporter, "Ms. Stark! Excuse me, Ms. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"She's cute," Happy Hogan whispered.

"Why would I care if she's cute, Happy? Toni asked. "You may think she's cute, but keep it to yourself. Hi," She turned around and waved away security.

"Hi," Christine Everhart said.

"Okay, well, go," Toni crossed her arms.

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time, what do you say to that?" Christine Everhart asked.

"Ridiculous, I don't paint, I'm right-handed, and I'm a woman," Toni said.

"Well, what about your other name, the duchess of death?" Christine asked, eyes narrowing.

"That's not bad... Let me guess. Berkeley?" Toni asked.

"Brown, actually," Christine said.

"Well, Ms Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, and I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals," Toni said.

"Rehearse that much?" Christine asked.

"Every night in front of the mirror, you can ask my fiancé if you want," Toni replied.

"I want a serious answer," Christine requested.

"That was serious, obviously you aren't easily impressed. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'" Toni stated.

"A great line from the girl selling the sticks," Christine countered.

"I'm a woman, not a girl, I don't gossip, unlike you. My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero," Toni reminded the reporter.

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering," Christine responded sharply.

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey. And that is how it works, you want to complain about the military industrial complex, try the legislative branch, not the corporations."

"Do you ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" Christine asked.

"I lose plenty, as I am in a lovely relationship," Toni said. "I think we're done here, good luck."

Toni slipped into her car and drove off.

THE NEXT MORNING

Toni's hair was tied back by a bandana, she wore a grease stained tank-top, and faded denim jeans. "Give me an exploded view," She said, setting down a wrench.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low," JARVIS said.

"Log that," Toni said.

Piper Potts, dressed in a light brown three-piece suit with a black and gray pinstripe collared undershirt walked in, "I'm gonna try again, right now." The strawberry-blonde man said. His eyes were blue and framed by pale eyelashes. He was taller than Toni by several inches, his hair was combed back. He had a clean shave, a pronounced jaw, and the slightest silhouette of muscle under his suit.

"Please don't turn down my music," Toni said as Piper lowered the radio's blaring AC/DC.

"You should be halfway around the world right now," Piper said, picking up a drill and setting it aside so he could approach his fiancée.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Toni asked, standing to her full height and tilting her head upwards to make eye contact.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago," Piper told her.

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there," Toni said, walking past Piper to clean up her project.

"Toni, we need to talk about a couple things before you leave," Piper said, following the woman, glancing at his clipboard.

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Toni asked, shutting a few drawers.

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no," Piper asked.

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Toni asked, picking up a toolbox and setting it on a table.

"Ah, no. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not 'spring' like the season," Piper said, ducking under a low-hanging beam.

"East Hamptons, that's in New York, right? Your point?" Toni asked, bending over and picking up screws that she dropped on the floor.

"Well, I-I think it's a fair example. But… uh-um- I think it's incredibly overpriced," Piper said, getting uncomfortable at Toni's position.

"Piper," Toni said. "We're getting married; stop getting flustered over my ass. I mean, we have sex, most recently last night. As for the painting, I need it. Buy it; put it in the art gallery."

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech-"

"-Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down-"

"-They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."

"Deflect it and absorb it, don't transmit it onto me," Toni advised, washing her hands in a sink.

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane," Piper motioned a clipboard and pen towards the woman.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Do you have plans? I don't like it when you have plans, I should be the only plan of yours, especially on your birthday," Toni said.

"You remembered?"

"Funny, it's the same time as last year," Toni added starkly.

"I'm just surprised you didn't forget," Piper replied.

"That was one time," Toni reminded him. "Anyway, go to your office, I got you something nice."

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Well, I thought so," Toni said.

"Be safe in Afghanistan," Piper whispered.

"You worry too much," Toni notified him.

"I love you," Piper told her.

"I love you too," Toni said. The pair shared a brief kiss. "Will that be all Mr. Potts?"

"That will be all, Ms. Stark."

AN HOUR OR SO LATER

"You're good!" Happy Hogan said, putting Toni's luggage in the plane's cargo-hold.

"I thought I lost you back there," Toni called.

"You did, Ma'am, I had to cut across Mulholland," Happy informed her.

"Ah, I got you. I got you," Toni nodded, walking up to Happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey asked, standing at the plane door. "Three hours."

"I got busy last night and then I had an engine with a collapsed cylinder and time went thwoop-" Toni said.

"You had me standing here for three hours," Rhodey repeated.

"And now we're waiting on you," Toni called, walking into the private jet.

A while later, Toni sat in a chair next to Rhodey, "What you reading, Platypus?"

"Nothing," Rhodey brushed her off.

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad," Toni begged teasingly.

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?" Rhodey said.

"I said I was sorry," Toni said.

A flight attended came over, "Good Morning, Ms. Stark."

"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he-"

"I'm just indifferent right now," Rhodey repeated.

"Hot towel?" The flight attendant suggested.

"No thank you, Hilda," Toni said.

"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me," Rhodey told Toni.

"I respect you, and I respect me," Toni. "Just… not the way society tells me I am supposed to."

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed, let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?" Rhodey told her.

"If you're using bottles to change a diaper, you are a _terrible_ babysitter," Toni replied mockingly. "Reagan, can you heat up some Sake for me?"

"No, I'm not talking... We're not drinking. We're working right now," Rhodey reminded her.

"You're right- Reagan- change that to a Capri Sun," Toni said.

"Capri Sun?" Rhodey questioned.

"It's the only thing I have that isn't alcoholic," Toni told him.

"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible," Rhodey sighed.

"I am responsible look, no High Fructose Corn Syrup! Can you get two Capri Sun in the crystal vodka glasses?" Toni asked.

Of course, that was code word for add vodka.

LATER IN THE FLIGHT

"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!" Rhodey slurred.

"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out-"

"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."

"You really get deep at high altitude," Toni smiled.

"This Capri-Sun is the best!" Rhodey exclaimed

"Maybe you should slow down a bit, don't want to have a sugar crash in Afghanistan," Toni advised her friend.

"Sugar can't crash an airplane!" Rhodey laughed. Toni laughed too.

Then she leaned over and whispered to Reagan, "Just cut the vodka next round."

MANY HOURS LATER

They landed at the Begram Air Base in Afghanistan. Toni exited the plane with her hair tied back and her body adorned in a dark blue pencil skirt, red and white ruffled blouse and black boots. She had expensive sunglasses guarding her eyes from the desert sun. She stepped towards the General "General Gabriel," She said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Welcome, Ms. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation," The General said.

"Thank you," She said, smiling.

Moments later, she stood before the group, prepared to give her demonstration.

"Gentlemen, is it better to be feared or respected? Here is another question, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I, however, respectfully disagree. The best weapon is the one that you only have to fire once. That's how my father did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Gentlemen, if you find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you that those you are trying so hard to keep at bay, won't even want to come out of their caves." She waved her hand and the missiles aimed at the mountain region behind Toni. They shot off one missile, the missile had compartments which opened; a dozen smaller missiles flew out, aiming at all different sections of the mountain. Just as they were about to hit, Toni spoke up, raising her arms to either side of her, "For your consideration, the Jericho."

The missiles blasted rock and dust and smoke many stories into the air, as a giant wave slammed at the group, making Toni stumble forward and the hats fly off of all the men observing. By the time the dust had settled, Toni was at a Stark Industries cooler. She opened it up to reveal a cocktail cabinet, she grabbed a pre-made one. "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!" She raised her glass.

A while later, Toni was on her phone video-calling Obadiah.

"Toni," Obadiah said.

"Obie, what are you doing up?" Toni asked.

"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?" Obadiah questioned eagerly.

"It went great. It looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas," Toni smiled.

"Hey! Way to go, sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Obadiah asked.

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Toni asked.

"Good night, Toni," Obadiah hung up.

Toni pocketed her phone and climbed into a Humvee.

"Hey Toni," Rhodey said

"I'm sorry; this is the ''fun-vee.'' The ''hum-drum-vee'' is back there," Toni pointed.

"Nice Job," Rhodey complimented.

"See you back at base."

45 minutes later, the Humvee blew up, and Toni was knocked unconscious in the wreckage.

**AN**

**Multiple studies have shown in stressful situations, women have become more strategic thinkers, which is why Toni acted differently then Tony when being bombed.**

**Also, the media likely would have a double standard if a woman did the exact same things that a man did. This is why Toni is better at showing up for Award Ceremonies and pretended to date Rhodey. **

**Also, if you didn't know, Toni (and Tony) was born in 1970, meaning that she is 38 years old. **

**In my mind, Piper is David Wenham and Toni is Sandra Bullock**

**SOURCES:**

** intheirsandbox .co .uk /transcripts /transcript_ iron_ man .htm**

** marvel- movies. wikia wiki/ Tony_ Stark**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Toni woke up, dressed in unfamiliar clothing. She had her arms bandaged. She noticed that she could not feel her legs. She sat up slowly, and gasped as she saw that she had no legs from below her knees.

"You are lucky," A man said shaving in the mirror. "The car you were in protected you from shrapnel, unfortunately your legs were shattered in the accident, and I had to amputate them. I have braces to help you stand, but I thought I should wait until you woke up." Toni looked up and noticed a CCTV camera in the cave. "That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." He said, approaching Toni with two metal pegs, with webbed tripods on the bottom as feet.

"I don't remember," Toni said.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits," the man told her, sliding her stumps into the braces. Toni then also realized her hair was much shorter; in fact, the majority of it was shaved off. She sighed.

"Where are we?" Toni asked.

Then a group of men entered the cave. "Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." The man said, putting his hands on his head. Toni tried to stand up but lost her balance on her legs and fell forward. One of the captors approached her and yanked her to her feet, holding her up.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Toni asked, looking at the Logo.

A captor started speaking, the other man translated. "He says, 'Welcome, Miss Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one," Yinsen motioned towards a box.

"No."

Later, she was having her face thrusted into a tub of water and yanked out, she gasped for air before being shoved back underwater for another minute. She finally agreed.

They pulled a bag over her head and carried her outside, her pegs stumbling around on the uneven rock. When they got outside, the bag was pulled off her head violently. A man spoke in a foreign language, motioning at a pile of Stark Industries weapons.

"He wants to know what you think," The man who could translate said.

"I think you have a lot of my weapons," Toni replied, evening her footing so she wasn't leaning on one of the captors.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free," the translator said.

"No he won't," Toni said somberly.

"No, he won't," The translator agreed.

"Can you tell him that it will take a while, and I will need food and water? I can't work very well when I am dying," Toni asked. The translator told the man, he replied.

"He said all you will need including food, will be given to you," The translator translated.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Back in the workshop, Toni spoke to the translator. "I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Toni Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?" The translator asked.

"I'm going to do something about it… what is your name?"

"Yinsen."

"Well, Yinsen, I'm currently formulating a plan, ever heard of Penelope, wife of Odysseus?"

"She unwove her bridal shroud at night, delaying her marriage to another man so Odysseus could return to her, but you cannot delay them for three years," Yinsen said.

"I can't, but a month or so, maybe," Toni said. She motioned at the captors and Yinsen, to translate. "If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools-" She continued.

Finally, when she was alone, she started disassembling the weapons.

"How many languages do you speak?" She asked.

"A lot, but apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, and Russian."

"Who are these people?" Toni asked.

"They are your loyal customers, Sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings. You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process," Yinsen said.

Toni laughed, fishing out a small part of the missile. "We don't need this," She said, tossing it aside, holding a small bit with pliers.

"What is that?" Yinsen asked.

"Palladium, 0.15 grams, we need 1.6, so break open the rest of those missiles for me, Yinsen," Toni instructed.

After working for a few hours, Toni was done. "That doesn't look like a Jericho missile," Yinsen observed.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. If my math is right, and it always is, this baby generates three gigajoules per second. It is the key to pulling a Nancy Drew."

Toni grabbed a bunch of pieces of paper, and lined them up and flattened them.

"Impressive," Yinsen said.

"First- we need to do the legs." Toni said. "I can't work very well falling down all the time."

A while later, they were fitting legs onto her, while playing backgammon.

"Good roll," Yinsen nodded as he screwed her braces onto her leg.

"You still haven't told me where you're from," Toni said.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place," Yinsen said softly.

"Got a family?"

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?" Yinsen asked.

"I have a fiancé," Toni said. "His name is Piper."

Then, a group burst in.

The seeming leader, who was bald, and spoke English, started to lecture, "The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn. Why have you failed me?"

"We are working very diligently," Yinsen said.

"I let you live. This is how you repay me?"

"It is very complex, she is working very hard."

"On his knees," The guard commanded. Another forced Yinsen to his knees. The seemingly leader guard grabbed a hot poker, "You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."

"We are both working," Yinsen said.

"What's going on?" Toni asked.

"I will get the truth," The guard said. "Open your mouth."

"We are working!" Yinsen exclaimed

"You think I am a fool?" The guard asked.

"What is going on?"

"Tell me the truth!" The guard roared.

"She is building your Jericho," Yinsen repeated.

"Tell me the truth!" The guard roared, forcing Yinsen's head on the anvil.

"He is!" Toni said. "I need better legs, so I don't fall down," She said softly. "It is very hard, especially as a woman, to lift such heavy stuff. He is a good assistant, I will be done in two weeks, I promise."

"Two days," The guard dropped the poker. The entourage stepped out.

The next day, Toni and Yinsen worked harder than ever getting the suit assembled. "The eye holes are large, a bullet could fly in there," Toni noted. "Maybe I could add grating…"

"You don't have time to make details," Yinsen reminded her.

A while later, Toni was being fit into the armor by Yinsen.

"Okay? Can you move? Okay, say it again," Yinsen asked, programming.

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, then 33 steps, turn right," Toni told him.

A guard started banging on the door, yelling in a foreign language.

"Say something. Say something back to him!" Toni whispered frantically as the helmet was lowered onto her head.

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..."

"Then speak Hungarian," Toni pleaded.

"Okay, I know," Yinsen said. He tried speaking broken Hungarian, but the guards opened the door. That door had wired explosives, killing or at least maiming the guards.

"How'd that work?" Toni asked.

"Oh, my goodness. It worked all right," Yinsen said.

"That's what I do," Toni replied.

"Let me finish this," Yinsen returned to the program.

"Initialize the power sequence," Toni commanded.

"Okay."

"Now!"

"Tell me. Tell me," Yinsen stuttered.

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now. Talk to me. Tell me when you see it," Toni instructed.

"I have it."

"Press control one," Toni said quickly.

"I have it."

"One and Enter. One and Enter. Come over here and button me up, every other hex bolt" Toni said rapidly. Yinsen obliged.

"They're coming!" The man exclaimed.

"Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done. Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"

Yinsen checked the progress bar, only at 50% "We need more time. Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time," Yinsen said, grabbing a gun and running, shooting at everything.

"Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan! YINSEN!" Toni yelled. After half a minute, the bar was 100%.

Unfortunately, the guards had come, she punched the closest one, making him fly across the room and collapse against a wall the rest opened fire. The room was dark, so they stopped, thinking she was dead, until Toni barged through the two of the guards, smashing them with the heavy bulletproof arms of her suit. The final one opened fire, but she punched him to the ground. More guards came at her, yelling and shooting, when they came close enough, she knocked them away. Soon, instead of running at her, the guards ran from her. They locked a door, leaving one behind, he yelled as Toni knocked him aside. Toni then began beating on the iron door, denting it with every hit. She finally burst the doors open, knocking three of the four guards on the other side out.

She hit at another guard, her arm getting wedged in the rock; she cursed and struggled to loosen it. The guards ran away from her. Then she heard a gunshot, and a guard beside her dropped. He had tried to shoot her in the helmet, and the bullet reverberated and hit the attacker in the head. Using her flamethrowers, she freed her arm and continued on her merry way.

Toni found Yinsen lying on the ground, mortally wounded.

"Yinsen!"

"Watch out," Yinsen rasped. The guard from a few days ago had a rocket-launcher, Toni dodged the shell and it blew up against the wall behind her, rocks bounced off of her suit. She then let one of her rockets at the man, who ducked, but was struck with debris.

"Stark." Yinsen rasped. Toni approached and lifted her face-plate.

"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it," Toni said softly.

"This was always the plan, Stark," Yinsen replied breathlessly.

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up," Toni urged him.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this," Yinsen's breathing became heavier.

"Thank you for saving me," Toni said.

"Get married, have children. Don't waste your life," Yinsen said as his dying words. Toni snapped back on her mask. It was time for her to burn some marshmallows.

She stepped outside, the heavy suit creating vibrations in the rock. The men called out and opened fire; the bullets bounced and ricocheted off of her armor. Luckily none of them were aiming at her eyeholes. After twenty seconds of firing, the men stopped, in awe at the inability of their semi-automatic rifles.

"My turn," Toni hissed.

Her flamethrowers set off, creating a great fireball that cremated several men in close proximity, and the rest stumbled backwards, away from the flames. The fire spread, many men's clothing was set afire. Also set alight, were the vast amounts of weaponry surrounding the cave's mouth. Toni made sure that she set ablaze every crate and pile of Stark Industries weaponry.

Sniper automatic guns on the mountains started shooting at her, which made her stumble backwards. In the pause, the surviving men aimed at her, one hit the joint of her arm, paralyzing the suit, she slowly started to concave under the array of bullets. She tried shooting flames in all directions, hoping to burn someone, to reduce the amount of guns firing at her. Then, the stored weapons in the piles started to go off, because of the fire. Sparks started, along with small fireballs. She flipped a switch and pressed a button on the inside of her left arm. The feet of the suit blasted smoke with small jets used for propelling the Jericho, and she shot into the air just as the Ten Rings terrorist camp became a massive fireball.

With the propel from her suit, the shockwave of the blast and the fire, she shot over the mountains in which the camp was, and then hurtled to earth, hitting the sand and letting off a giant cloud of dust. Her suit became several separate pieces, but she was okay for the most part, and alive. Her smaller legs that she had built had also survived the blast, along with the Arc Reactor, whatever she would use it for. She lay in a pile of sand, metal and wires. But she knew that she had to keep moving. She spat blood from her mouth where she bit her tongue and climbed out of the dirt. Slowly walking across the sandy desert.

HOURS LATER

She walked, despite the fact she was hungry, thirsty, and badly sunburned. She tied her jacket around her head, and ripped her pants so they bore most of her legs, including her makeshift prosthetics. Two USAF helicopters flew through the air. "HEY! HEY!" She screamed. The helicopters landed.

USAF soldiers, including Rhodey jumped out. "How was the fun-vee? Next time you ride with me, okay!" Rhodey told her, hugging her. "What happened to your legs?" He asked.

"I lost them in the accident," Toni said breathlessly.

"She needs water," Rhodey said, motioning towards his men. They handed him a medical first aid kit, including a flask of water. Toni took it and drank it quickly.

"You're a lifesaver," Toni said.

"Let's get you home," Rhodey told her, helping her into a helicopter.

MANY HOURS LATER

The UCAF-17 landed later at Edward's Air Force Base in California. They wheeled her out in a wheelchair, having removed her prosthetics for "military" reasons. A blanket covered her stumps. Seen above her blanket, was a green long-sleeved blouse. Her hair was now only two inches long, and was sleeked back so the tips graced her nape. Rhodey rolled her down the ramp. Toni motioned towards the ambulance. "Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them," Toni said. She was wheeled to right in front of Piper. "Your eyes are red, have you been crying?"

"I told you to stay safe," He said, crouching to eye level.

"Well, I'm very stubborn," Toni replied, smiling. The pair shared a soft kiss. Happy grabbed the handles to her wheelchair and pushed her to the limousine. Piper helped her get in the backseat. Happy climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where to, ma'am?" Happy asked.

"Take us to the Hospital, please, Happy," Piper answered.

"No."

"No? Toni, you have to go to the hospital," Piper said sternly.

"No is a complete answer," Toni crossed her arms.

"The doctor has to look at you," Piper tried to persuade her.

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other-"

"That's enough of that."

"-Is not what you think. I want you to call a press conference now."

"Call a press conference now?"

"Yeah?"

"What on Earth for?"

"Hogan, drive, cheeseburger first."

After getting a cheeseburger at Burger King ("I wanted an American Cheeseburger… just forget it, Happy") they arrived outside of Stark Industries main factory. Just after Toni was settled in her wheelchair, Obadiah Stane rushed over.

"Look at this! Toni. We were going to meet at the hospital!" Obadiah said, hugging her.

"No, I'm fine, never needed my legs anyway," Toni said.

"Look at you! You had to have a burger, yeah? Well, come on. You get me one of those?" Obadiah asked.

"There's only one left. I need it," Toni said, possessively setting the bag in her lap. Obadiah took her wheelchair, rolling it into the building.

Before the Press Conference, Piper was approached by a woman in a business suit.

"Mr. Potts?" The woman asked. She had dark brown hair in a bun, and large hazel eyes. She had a bony face, and an intense presence. She was dressed in a black and white three-piece women's business suit. And, despite her severity, she was quite good-looking.

"Yes?" Piper was off guard on how, in her heels, this woman was taller than he was.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked.

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now," Piper replied.

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Pippa Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Agent Coulson said.

"That's quite a mouthful," Piper said.

"I know, we're working on it," Agent Coulson replied awkwardly.

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Ms. Stark about the circumstances of her escape," Agent Coulson said.

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Piper suggested.

"Thank you," Agent Coulson inclined her head and stepped away. Just as Toni was wheeled on the stage.

"Can you just, get rid of the podium?" Toni asked. "It's too formal. Why don't you all just sit down?" Toni sat in her wheelchair in front of the group. "It's good to see you," She said to Obadiah.

"Good to see you," Obadiah said.

"I never got to say goodbye to dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. ... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability," Toni said.

"Ms. Stark!" A reporter exclaimed.

"Hey Ben," Toni replied.

"What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened, and my legs amputated. But, most importantly, I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. The problem with having weapons is that they can be used by anyone. They are being used by people right now that do not have the best interests of the world at heart. You can't solve the world's problems with a nuclear deterrent, because weapons destroy things, they don't fix them. And that is why, effective immediately; I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

The hall roared, reporters started screaming questions, and jaws dropped.

Obadiah stepped up as Toni wheeled herself away.

"What we should take away from this is that Toni's back! And she's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up."

**AN**

**So, Toni lost her legs, she didn't get shrapnel in her chest. In the original comics, Tony Stark crippled his legs, so I didn't pull what happened to her out of nowhere. This is going to change a large part of the story, for your entertainment, I hope. I also did make her say a bit more at the press conference, as women are more prone to talking more. (There are articles at psychology today if you don't believe me)**

**And yes, Agent Coulson is a woman. My Fan-cast for her is Famke Janssan.**

**SOURCES: inthei .uk /transcri pts/transc ript_iro n_man .htm**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Toni's wheelchair was up against the giant arc reactor, Obadiah walked in with a DOD case with wheels, he was rolling it on the ground, "Well, that... That went well."

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Toni asked, wheeling around to face him.

"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?" Obadiah asked.

"Optimistically, 40 points," Toni answered.

"At minimum," Obadiah added.

"Yep."

"Toni, we're a weapons manufacturer," Obadiah said.

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy," Toni replied. "Besides, I might want to have a child in a few years, and I would prefer it if that child didn't have a murderer for a mommy."

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons," Obadiah reminded her.

"It's my name on the side of the building," Toni said.

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos," Obadiah told her, crouching down to eye-level.

"Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else," Toni assured him. She wheeled so she faced the Arc Reactor.

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?" Obadiah asked.

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology," Toni replied, turning her head to glance at Obadiah before looking at the giant reactor again.

"Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt! Toni, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works," Toni said pensively.

"Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?" Obadiah asked.

"Maybe."

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years?"

"That's what they say. Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?" Toni questioned, turning her wheel-chair around to face him.

"Never mind who told me. Show me," Obadiah asked.

"It's Rhodey or Piper."

"It's in here, isn't it?" Obadiah asked, motioning to the DOD case.

"Alright, Rhodey," Toni crossed her arms. "Open it, I could use legs anyway."

Obadiah kneeled down and opened the case. Both of her legs, polished, and the arc reactor sat in the container.

"How does the Arc Reactor power them?"

"Automatic joints on the braces, premature nervous system connection, automatic balance, the feet and toes can move and adjust," Toni answered. She grabbed one and attached the braces to her right leg. Then she grabbed another and attached the braces to her left leg. She plugged in the arc reactor and stood up. Her legs whirred as they balanced her based on her position.

"Listen to me, Toni. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I," Obadiah said.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had..." Toni trailed off.

"Toni. Toni, no more of this ''ready, fire, aim'' business. You understand me?" Obadiah asked.

"That was Dad's line," Toni said sharply.

"You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low," Obadiah told her.

"I hope that you aren't forgetting that I own this company. I'll lay low," Toni said, she grabbed her wheelchair and the DOD case and walked away.

THREE DAYS LATER

Piper was watching television, "Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready? Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan! Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!" an annoying newscaster yelled. Piper got a call from Toni and shut off the TV.

"Hey Pipes, how much can you lift… dead weight?"

"What?"

"Is it 50 pounds, 80 pounds?"

"Like seventy… I don't understand why…"

"Get down here, I need you," Toni said.

Piper obliged. Toni had her prosthetic legs sitting next to her; she was unplugging them from the arc reactor.

"Oh my god, are those your prosthetic legs?"

"They were, now they are antiques. These will be helping me walk from now on." Toni motioned towards silver metallic legs that were completely molded after her own legs. "It's also a new reactor to power them. I added a few bells and whistles, made them stronger and overall lighter."

"Then why do you need me?"

"They weigh sixty pounds each and I can't walk," Toni said simply. "Can you-?"

"Of course," Piper said, rolling back his sleeves and picking up the two legs.

"Alright, now see those little sticks, they will latch on to my nerves so I can feel the legs, but I need them inserted into my tibia, I already made my legs go numb, so now I just need you to insert them."

"I don't think I'm qualified to do this…"

"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm kinda in a jam here..." Toni motioned at her stumps.

"Will it bleed?"

"Just a bit," Toni said. See those metal ridges? I already marked where they go on my leg with washable marker. Just line it up and insert it.

"Okay, okay," Piper said, taking the right one first, he lined it up. "Are you sure it won't hurt?"

"Yes!"

Piper pushed the leg into the socket, and winced as a small amount of blood trickled out.

"Perfect, perfect, and then the left one."

Piper repeated again, inserting the leg into the socket. Toni grabbed a paper towel and wiped the blood off of her new legs. She attached the wire from each leg to the new arc reactor. "Last part, and I can do this if you're squeamish, it's a growth stimulant to connect my severed nerve endings to the artificial ones in the leg. Toni grabbed a large syringe. "It's a very point needle… it goes in my arm… right here," she tapped it.

"Let me do it, that may be hard to reach," Piper said. He took the syringe and inserted it into her arm, and then he plunged it.

"Are you alright?"

Toni said, "Yeah, I feel great. You okay?"

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again," Piper said.

"I don't have anyone but you."

Piper smiled a bit and kissed her on the forehead. "What do you want me to do with those?" She motioned at the old legs and the arc reactor.

"Destroy them, incinerate them."

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Piper, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' is not one of them," Toni replied.

"Will that be all Ms. Stark?"

"That will be all, Mr. Potts." Toni said. Piper left. Toni turned to her robot. "Hey, Butterfingers, come here. What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad. Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff!"

THE NEXT DAY

At the Edwards Air Force Base, Toni climbed out of a car. She had on a gray t-shirt, leather jacket, denim jeans, and combat boots over her prosthetics.

"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment," Rhodey was lecturing a group of cadets.

"Colonel? Why not a pilot without the plane?" Toni piped up, in the back.

"Look who fell out of the sky. Ms. Antoinette Stark." Rhodey said, smiling.

"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with," Toni smirked, crossing her arms.

"Don't do that!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"What was his name?"

"Don't do that," Rhodey repeated.

"Was it Ivan?"

"Don't do that. They'll believe you. Don't do that," Rhodey reiterated.

"Okay."

"Don't do that."

"Pleasure meeting you," Toni waved at the cadets.

"Give us a couple minutes, you guys," Rhodey commanded. He followed Toni and whispered to her, "I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon," Rhodey said.

"I'm doing a bit better than walking," Toni replied. "I used artificial nerve prototypes and an arc reactor, so my legs are much improved. Rhodey, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it."

"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy," Rhodey said hopefully.

"This... is not for the military... I'm not... It's different," Toni said in a hushed tone.

"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?" Rhodey became agitated.

"I need you to listen to me," Toni begged.

"No. What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious," Rhodey crossed his arms.

"Rhodey, you told me to be responsible, this is me becoming responsible," Toni replied.

"What this is, Toni is that you are going through a midlife crisis," Rhodey corrected.

"Women don't go through a mid-life crisis, they go through a period of enlightenment," Toni said. "It was nice seeing you, Rhodey."

"Thanks."

TWO DAYS LATER

"JARVIS, you up?" Toni asked, striding into her workshop in denim shorts, a black tee-shirt and her hair was under her favorite bandana, even though it was rather short.

"For you, ma'am, always," JARVIS replied.

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark II," Toni told the AI.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries' Central Database?" JARVIS inquired.

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now.'Til further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?" Toni suggested. She pulled up a 3D model of the Iron Man suit and started scrapping it. "And put on voice-recognition password too, code 'Yinsen'"

"Working on a secret project, are we, ma'am?" JARVIS solicited.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good," Toni said softly, looking at the prints.

SOMETIME LATER

In her workshop, she was constructing an outer boot for her leg. She kept yelling at Dummy while working. "Next – Up- Not in the boot, Dummy-Right here- You got me? Stay put- Nice- You're of no benefit at all- Move down to the toe- I got this- Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way-? Up- Screw it- Don't even move- You are a tragedy."

THE NEXT DAY

In her garage, she had strapped on her outer layer of boots complete with the flight equipment. "Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and centre. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it. Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one," Toni said. 10% was more than enough, and she shot upwards. She hit the ceiling, and fell, landing, luckily, on her legs, so nothing else was damaged.

LATER THAT DAY

Toni was working on the prototype for a flight stabilizer, before actually building one, "Up two. All right, set that." Toni said as she tweaked the stabilizer.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" Piper asked as he came downstairs, a cup of coffee and a parcel in his hands.

"Yeah, everything's... What?" Toni had thought that Piper just wanted to check on her.

"Obadiah's upstairs," Piper said, setting the drink and small package on Toni's desk.

"Great!" Toni exclaimed eagerly.

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Great. I'll be right up," Toni said, fidgeting with the stabilizer.

"Okay. I thought you said you were done making weapons," Piper pointed at the stabilizer.

"It... This is a flight stabilizer... It's completely harmless," Toni motioned, activating it. Unfortunately it shot her backwards and shattered the glass window in front of her. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Toni said, groaning.

Toni, minutes later, went upstairs to the living room, Piper at her heels.

"How'd it go? It went that bad, huh?" Toni asked, motioning towards the pizza.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad," Obadiah said.

"Sure doesn't. Oh, boy," Toni took the box and started stuffing a slice into her mouth.

"It would have gone better if you were there," Obadiah told her.

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all-"

"Hey come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting," Obadiah told her.

"This was a board of directors meeting? I never got a memo," Toni said, thinking that it sounded suspicious.

"The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

"On what grounds? My Accident? I was unconscious for most of it that, I don't remember getting amputated. I was barely tortured, I wasn't raped… Do they want to lock me out because the stocks dipped 50 points? We knew that was gonna happen." Toni ran a hand through her hair.

"56 and a half," Piper piped up.

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company," Toni said.

"Toni, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction aren't in the company's best interest," Obadiah said.

"Bullshit. I'm being responsible! That's a new direction... for me... for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf, being responsible for the way that... This is great!" Toni stood up, annoyed.

"Oh, come on. Toni- Toni," Obadiah followed her.

"I'll be in the shop," Toni said.

"Hey, hey! Hey, Toni. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." Obadiah pointed at the arc reactor that was fastened to her hip with a belt. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

"Absolutely not," Toni said sharply.

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!" Obadiah argued.

"This one and these," She motioned to her legs. "Stay with me Obie, forget it."

"Well this stays with me, then," Obadiah took the box from her. "Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two."

"Thank you."

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?" Obadiah asked.

"Good Night, Obie," Toni walked off with her pizza.

A WEEK LATER

Toni was still in her workshop, constructing the suit. Now, however, she was testing the newly improved flight equipment. "Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college," Toni told the robot. "All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. And three- two- one-" The thrusters raised her slightly into the air, and then she landed. "Okay," She said happily. Dummy with the fire extinguisher approached. "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in," Toni said, pointing at the robot.

"And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three- two- one-" Toni was raised even higher this time, and started drifting towards her array of sports cars. "Okay, this is where I don't want to be! Not the car, not the car! Yikes! Table!" Toni flew over the table, spraying pages everywhere. With a chance of luck, she landed in her initial position. "Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay." Dummy pointed the fire extinguisher at her, "No! Ah -ah- ah!" Toni held her arms up to the robot. Once he backed away, she lowered them. "Yeah, I can fly."

ANOTHER WEEK PASSED

Toni was being fit with the entire suit. It had a fairly androgynous shape to it, with the waist slimmer than the chest, but not by much. The arc reactor sat near her naval, so it could easily reach her legs and the rest of the suit. The mask closed on her face. "JARVIS, are you there?" She asked.

"At your service, ma'am," JARVIS retorted.

"Engage head's up display," Toni commanded.

"Check."

"Import all preferences from home interface."

"Will do, ma'am," JARVIS answered. The Head's up display started identifying things in the room that she was in.

"All right, what do you say?" Toni questioned.

"I have indeed been uploaded. We're online and ready."

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?" Toni asked.

"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment," JARVIS updated.

"Do a check on control surfaces," Toni commanded.

"As you wish," JARVIS said. All the components were tested, "Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."

"Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control," Toni instructed.

"Ma'am, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-"

"JARVIS! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Ready? In three- two- one," Toni counted down. The armor powered up and Toni flew out of the garage and shot upwards, flying above the city.

"Handles like a dream," Toni sighed. She flew above a county fair, being able to see children on the Ferris wheel eating ice cream cones.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?" Toni asked.

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, ma'am," JARVIS responded.

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" Toni shot into the air, going higher and higher. Adrenaline rushed through her. JARVIS said something about ice and fatality, but she didn't care, the feeling was euphoric. "Keep going, higher!" She urged. But the ice shut down the suit, and Toni started to fall. "Arrgghh! We iced up, JARVIS! Deploy flaps! JARVIS! Come on, we got to break the ice!" Toni tried to spread her arms to increase air resistance, but because of the mass and the metal being designed against air resistance, it helped little. Toni activated the manual flaps. The ice thawed and JARVIS went back online. She was able to activate her thrusters and fly to the roof. "Kill power."

Unfortunately, she forgot the suit's weight and fell several stories to the garage, where she smashed a sports car.

Later, Toni had an icepack on her head and she walked through her workshop. She saw the small gift "From Piper."

_You lost your engagement ring in Afghanistan; I thought I would get you a replacement. The metal is from your antiquated prosthetics. Love –P_

Toni looked at the ring; the metal was sure enough, titanium from the legs. The gem was an ornate display of diamonds and sapphires, arranged similar to the arc reactor.

Later that evening, Toni was troubleshooting with JARVIS. "Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor," She said.

"A very astute observation, Ma'am. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems," JARVIS suggested.

"Connect to the sys. co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?" Toni asked, spinning her office chair.

"Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications?" JARVIS asked.

"Thrill me," Toni said.

While JARVIS completed a rendering, Toni watched TV. A reporter was outside the Disney Concert Hall. "Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Antoinette Stark's third annual benefit has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society."

"JARVIS, did we get an invitation for that?" Toni asked the AI.

"I have no record of an invitation, ma'am," JARVIS said.

"Antoinette Stark hasn't been seen in public since her bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim she's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Others say she dare not show up to the event in a wheelchair. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from her tonight."

"The render is complete," JARVIS said.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" Toni looked at the suit, it was pure gold.

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet," JARVIS replied sarcastically.

"Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there," Toni said, looking at her sports car.

"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile. The render is complete," JARVIS responded.

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it," Toni spun around in her chair once more.

"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."

"On an unrelated note, can you show me my selection of mini-dresses?"

"In stock, a total of 300 dresses matching that description," JARVIS beeped.

"Cross reference, formal and long sleeved," Toni said.

"A total of forty three dresses, ma'am," JARVIS said.

"What do you think?"

"I believe this lace piece will be most appropriate," JARVIS said.

"Send it to my room," Toni said, smiling.

**AN**

**SOURCE:**

** intheir .uk/trans cripts/tran script_iron _man. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Not needing shoes because her legs were made of a steel-titanium alloy, and face it, she wanted her legs to be the most important thing from the waist down, Toni stepped out on the red carpet at the Disney Concert hall. She wore a cream colored slip with a black lace overlay. The skirt revealed several inches of her thighs, her knees, and her new prosthetics. Her shortened hair was gelled upwards so it defied gravity. Most of the make-up she opted for had more natural colors, except for her smoky eye and ruby red lipstick.

She strutted out of her Audi, being swarmed with press. She walked through them to the red carpet, right up to Obadiah who was giving an interview. "... Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Stark Industries is all about and our partnership with the fire and rescue community..."

He quickly became distracted by Toni's entourage of reporters.

"Toni, remember me?" A reporter called out.

"Sure don't... You look great, Hef." She tapped an elderly man with several women surrounding him, on the shoulder. He smiled and waved.

"Toni, where did you get your metal legs?" Another reporter yelled.

"I made them!" She yelled back.

"We're going to have a great quarter," Obadiah assured the reporters who hadn't swarmed to Toni.

"What's the world coming to when a girl's got to crash her own party?" Toni asked playfully, crossing her arms.

"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise!" Obadiah said.

"I'll see you inside," Toni told him.

Obadiah leaned towards her, whispering, "Hey. Listen; take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."

"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute," Toni said. She walked inside, not having to worry about tripping in heels as she was not wearing heels, and her legs were self-balancing. "Give me a Scotch. I'm starving," Toni told the bartender.

Agent Coulson approached, dressed in a simple velvet black gown that had a full skirt, short sleeves and a modest neckline. "Ms. Stark?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Toni replied, glancing at the taller woman.

"I'm Agent Coulson," Agent Coulson introduced herself.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The lady from the..."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Agent Coulson recited smoothly.

"God, you need a new name for that," Toni said, chuckling slightly.

"I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There are still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things," Agent Coulson said politely. Toni became distracted by Piper in a tuxedo.

"Let's just put something on the books," Toni said, trying to wave the female agent off.

"How about on the 24th, at 7:00 PM, at Stark Industries?" Agent Coulson suggested.

"Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right. Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date," Toni told him. She then walked over to her fiancé in the tuxedo. "You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you," Toni said.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, going to a party without me? How unlike you, Piper," Toni said.

"I had assumed that your laying low involved no public events," Piper said.

"I didn't even get an invitation," Toni shrugged.

"You didn't get an invitation?" Piper questioned. "I thought you of all people-"

"Something funky is going on, Pipes," Toni told him. "Nice tux."

"It was a birthday present- from you, actually," Piper said.

"I know, I have excellent taste," Toni replied. "Let's dance."

"Oh, no thank you, Toni," Piper shook his head.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Toni asked. "I would have thought about all the times we were rolling around doing the mattress mamba-"

Piper shushed her loudly, "There are people here!"

"Wonderful observation, Pipes," Toni replied. Somehow, despite his protests, Toni was able to get the larger man to dance with her. "I could fire you if that would take the edge off."

"You say that every time, I doubt you would be able to tie your shoes without me," Piper smiled.

"I'd make it a week, sure," Toni shrugged.

"Really? What's your Social Security number?" Piper asked.

"Five," Toni said.

"Five?"

"Right," Toni nodded.

"Right. You're missing just a couple of digits there," Piper told her.

"The other eight? So I got you for the other eight. How about a little air?" Toni suggested, motioning at the doors.

"Yes, I need some air," Piper said.

The pair went to the roof, seeing the skyline of Los Angeles.

"That was weird," Piper said.

"The dancing, it was totally harmless-"

"Not the dancing, we're engaged; I've stopped worrying about what everyone I work with thinks. You never got an invitation?"

"Or a memo about that board meeting, and I have checked with JARVIS, and JARVIS is omniscient, so I know it wasn't lost in my head," Toni said. "And then, when I was in Afghanistan, the Ten Rings- that's what the people who kidnapped me are called- had a bunch of Stark Industries weapons, but I checked the orders, and there was very little sent to that area, not anywhere close to what I remember-"

"You think something is happening, like under-the-table dealings?"

"I'm worried it's a dirty board member," Toni said.

"Is that why you took us up here, no one has eyes and ears up here?" Piper asked.

"Do you believe me?"

"It's crazy, but I do," Piper told her. "I've learned when you actually look at orders to prove a point; you have a point to prove."

"Thank you, we should go downstairs," Toni said. "Before someone realizes that we're missing."

"Actually uh, can I stay up here a while longer?" Piper asked. "I just need a moment. May I have a drink, please?"

"Got it, Okay," Toni nodded.

"I would like a vodka martini, please."

"Okay."

"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives," Piper said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Toni was downstairs at the bar, again. "Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?"

"Wow. Toni Stark. Fancy seeing you here," Christine Everhart approached.

"Carrie Earhart?" Toni asked.

"Christine Everhart," Christine Everhart corrected.

"My apologies, I'm not good with names," Toni shrugged.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?" Christine asked.

"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction," Toni said

"I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity," Christine said.

"Yeah. I don't know what to tell you," Toni said. "Personally, I wonder who catered this because I tried a hors d'oeuvre and-"

"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker," Christine said.

"Are we talking about the same thing? Because I'm talking about deviled eggs-"

"Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" Christine handed her pictures of the Ten Rings using the Jericho to attack civilians. Toni's smile dropped.

"What the fu- fudge?" Toni stopped herself from swearing. "When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

"I didn't approve a shipment."

"Well, your company did."

"Well, I'm not my company," Toni said. "But, I've been checking the database, and we haven't had a single weapons shipment since my announcement. So to tell you the truth- I think this was stolen."

"Stolen?"

"Well, that symbol, same from the people who kidnapped me. And, when they attacked to kidnap me, they attacked an entourage several cars, most of them loaded with weapons, including the Jericho missiles you see here. And you can quote me on it- when I was rescued; the military destroyed and confiscated a lot of weapons that these people had stolen, but what kind of terrorist puts all their eggs in one basket?" Toni told Christine. Toni learned from a young age, lying gets you places. Especially when the lies you tell have a basis of truth. When under duress, Toni Stark became the best liar on the face of the planet. "Do you mind if I keep these, Christine? I'd like to inform the board as soon as possible."

"Be my guest," Christine said.

"Thank you." Toni said. "Hold the martini's for me," She told the bartender. She walked outside, to Obadiah.

"Please, do you mind?" Obadiah asked Toni, pushing a camera away.

"Have you seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira?" Toni asked.

"Toni, Toni. You can't afford to be this naïve," Obadiah whispered.

"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, "Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business." lf we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?" Toni asked.

"Toni, your picture, please!" A reporter shouted.

"Let's take a picture. Come on. Picture time!" Obadiah said, smiling and posing with her. Toni put on a prize-winning faux smile. "Toni. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It's was the only way I could protect you," Obadiah whispered. He walked away, leaving Toni shocked. Toni went inside to get the Martinis to her and Piper, the only other human being she could trust.

THE NEXT DAY

Toni had crept out of bed early that morning, and was sitting in her workshop, toggling with her suit's arm. She angrily watched the television.

"The 15 mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant. Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees," The reporter said. Toni angrily stood up and threw her screwdriver onto the work bench. "Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia... Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, 'Where are my mother and father?' There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help."

Toni approached her assembly machine and stood, activating it.

HOURS LATER

Faster than the average fighter jet, Toni raced to Gulmira. One of the men who had kept her captive was wreaking havoc and barking commands at his men. Toni landed next to them. A man opened fire with his assault rifle. Her suit was far stronger than his bullets, once his clip ran out; she punched him, sending him flying. She activated her repulsor rays and killed several other guards. She paused only when she noticed the guards who held captives, hoping she would have terrible aim. On the heads-up display, JARVIS identified the enemies from the civilians, using small tracker missiles stored in the arm unit; she killed all the captors, freeing the families. A boy rushed towards his father, exclaiming "Papa!" happily. JARVIS identified where the leader was, making a phone call. Toni grabbed him through the weak drywall and pulled him into a circle of angry freed captors. "He's all yours." She said, the voice modifier making her tone more androgynous.

Toni then flew off to take down the Jericho missiles, but was hit by a tank shell. She collapsed into the ground, forming a large crater. She climbed out. Another shell shot at her, but she side-stepped it. She launched a missile at the tank and walked away as it exploded behind her. Then she made quick work of the Jericho, destroying it and flying off into the distance.

She was flying, when she got a call. "Hello?"

"Toni?" A voice questioned.

"It's Rhodes," The voice said. She couldn't hear it very well with her flying.

"Sorry, hello?"

"I said it's Rhodes."

"Speak up, please."

"What in the hell is that noise?" Rhodey asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down," Toni lied.

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

"It's funny how that works, huh?"

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive," Rhodey told her.

"Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"

"Why do you sound out of breath, Toni?"

"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon," Toni lied.

"I thought you were driving."

"I was jogging, and now I'm driving," Toni said. "And I'm still out of breath."

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?" Rhodey asked.

"Nope!" Toni said shortly, something was approaching.

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come," Rhodey said.

"That's my exit!" Toni said, swerving to avoid the two F-22's that approached.

She was being tailed by the two, her head's up display suggested supersonic, "Hit it," She told JARVIS.

"Inbound missile," JARVIS warned.

"Flares!" Toni exclaimed. They set off the missile, and Toni went into free-fall. "Deploy flaps!" While Toni stopped moving, the F-22's went past her. She went onto the underbelly on one. She called Rhodey again.

"Hello?" Rhodey responded.

"Hi, Rhodey, it's me," Toni admitted.

"It's who?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked... What you were asking about... is me."

"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?"

"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" Toni exclaimed.

Then, she was spotted. The F-22 started doing barrel rolls; she fell into the other one, ripping off its wing. The pilot launched out, but he couldn't release his chute. Toni rushed down to the falling pilot to aid him, despite the fact she knew she was being aimed at.

"You've been re-engaged. Execute evasive maneuver," JARVIS commanded.

"Keep going!" Toni said. Reaching the pilot, she grabbed him and released his chute.

"Toni, are you there?" Rhodey asked.

"Thanks," Toni said, no longer being pursued.

"Oh, my God, you crazy bitch, you owe me a plane. You know that, right?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me. So, now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?" Toni asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"

"It's not that simple," Rhodey said.

AN HOUR LATER

"An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured," Rhodey told the press, "As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."

MEANWHILE, IN MALIBU

Piper walked in to Toni's workshop while the suit was still being disassembled. "It's is a tight fit, Ma'am. Ma'am, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt," JARVIS said.

"Be gentle. This is my first time... I designed this to come off, so... Ow... Hey... I really should be able to..." Toni groaned.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked.

"Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Toni said after a pregnant pause.

"Are those bullet holes?" Piper asked, concerned.

AN HOUR OR SO LATER

Toni was working on her suit, Piper walked in with coffee.

"Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip," She handed him a USB drive.

"Is this about that thing we talked about on the rooftop yesterday?" Piper asked, taking it

"Yes," Toni said. "This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" Piper asked.

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them- as in the weapons," Toni said, assuring him.

"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again," Piper said. "I-I might have to leave."

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself, Toni. I'm not going to be a part of it," Piper told her.

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pipes. I just finally know what I have to do... And I know in my heart that it's right," Toni said. "This is the second thing in my life I have felt the most sure about."

"You're all I have, too, you know," Piper told her. "What was the first one?"

"Saying yes," Toni said. Piper smiled, picked up the USB, and walked out.

**AN**

**We're getting close to the end, maybe two more chapters tops.**

**SOURCE**

** intheir .uk/trans cripts/tran script_iron _man. **


	5. Authors Note

Hi Everyone

Early September I broke my wrist and have been unable to work on my stories. Additionally, I have virtually no time with Honors classes, Marching band and my Youth Concert Orchestra, however I will try to start posting again by Christmas.

Thank you for your patience

RPP


End file.
